It's Going to be Okay
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Elliot can't seem to keep off all these frightning thoughts. Leo, noticing Elliot's dismay, tries to comfort him, making Elliot to only cry. All Leo can muster to say is, "It's going to be okay."


**Title:** "It's Going to be Okay"

**Description:** After waking up from a nightmare, Elliot can't seem to keep off all these frightning thoughts. Leo, noticing Elliot's dismay, tries to comfort him, making Elliot to only cry. All Leo can muster to say is, "It's going to be okay."

**Warning:** This fanfic has spoilers up to over Retrace 50 and can and possibly imply to what has happened so far in the Pandora Hearts manga (Retrace 55 and up). There is angst and blood.

**Author's Comments:** Yes, another Pandora Hearts fanfic! Pandora Hearts is just clouding my mind now from what happened in Retrace 59. ;_; Did anyone cry when they read that chapter? I certainly did. Though, I know I'll cry a lot after the next few chapters, too...;_; I actually wanted to make a happy fanfic with Elliot and Leo but I just can't seem to muster anything nice. ;A; But I shall try! So expect the next PH fanfic to be something happy, not angsty!

I hope you enjoy. :3

Elliot was having the nightmare again.

The horrid scene clouded his mind. Dead bodies littered the burning ground around him, the sickening smell of burning flesh and fabric filled the dense air. A faint smell of blood clouded around him.

_Ernest? Claude?_, he heard himself think. He slowly looked down; his dark blade was coated with blood and on the floor was Ernest and Claude, their headless bodies sprayed across the floor. Their blood was pooling everywhere and their heads lay on the floor.

_Ernest...? Claude...?_ Elliot looked at them in horror, flashes of his brother, Fred, also headless, came into his view. _My brothers, no, why, why did this have to happen, I didn't do this, please, come back, my brothers, NO-_

Elliot snapped his eyes open; he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It was the middle of the night and Leo was drowsing, his book lay on his lap and his chin was resting on his chest. Elliot's tears cryed out but he tried to hold them back. He panted from his nightmare, as if he had just experienced it. _Ernest, Claude, Fred..._

He turned and laid on his side, away from Leo. The visions of his nightmare flashed through his mind. Elliot hated this. He felt scared, vulnerable, frightned, and alone. He missed his brothers. He loved them so much and yet they had to die.

Dread and despair creeped through Elliot. Why? Why had it been this way? Why was someone hunting all the Nightrays down? A sense of fear stabbed at Elliot. _What about Vanessa? Mother? Father? Even Gilbert or Vincent? Gilbert had been poisoned before..._

No. Elliot didn't want to think about it. As much as Elliot tried to push away these worries and fears, it always crept up in him at night. Elliot hated those feelings. He felt like such a coward and a child. He knew he could take action. He already was; Leo was always making updates about the Head Hunter. Yet the worries kept on coming. On and on they would come, making him shake in fear and despair.

"Is everything alright, Elliot?" a familiar voice said that made Elliot jump.

"O-Oh, Leo, no, it's nothing." Elliot tensed. He hated Leo seeing him shaken up because of his dreams and thoughts.

"But you're shaking." Leo touched Elliot's shoulder and he flinched.

"It's nothing!" Elliot snapped, moving his shoulder out of Leo's reach.

"Elliot..."

Elliot hated to be like this to Leo but he couldn't help himself. It made Elliot feel so childish which made him resent himself.

"Elliot, you know you can tell me." Leo said, softly.

Elliot hesitated. He decided to tell him, as he always did. "...I just had a nightmare." Elliot said, shifting his body to look at Leo, seeing his concerned face.

A horrid thought flashed in Elliot's mind. _What if the Head Hunter went after Leo? _Tears welled up, again, in the back of Elliot's eyes and he tried to push them away, but it was too late. He saw Leo's reaction. Leo had saw the tears.

The tears tumbled down his face; Elliot breathed in, his breath faltering. "L-Leo..." Elliot's vision blurred as his tears kept on coming and he started to cry and sob, shaking. "Leo, I hate this. Why...My brothers,_ why_..."

Leo pulled Elliot up and embraced him, Elliot's face buried in his chest. Leo barely saw and experienced these moments but it pained him. Leo knew Elliot pushed away his feelings. Leo knew and he wished he could so something about it. But he couldn't. All he could do was embrace Elliot, hoping to comfort him with his warmth and his useless words. "It's okay, Elliot,", Leo whispered, hating himself for sprouting, what he knew, to be lies. "it's going to be all okay."

Elliot's shaking body started to calm; his body started to relax. Leo stroked Elliot's head as he fell asleep in his embrace. "It's going to be all okay..." Leo's voice faltered, and he, too, started to cry.

"It's going to be all okay."


End file.
